edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV Series)
Ed, Edd n Eddy is a Canadian-American animated television series created by Danny Antonucci for Cartoon Network. The show revolves around three pre-adolescent boys known as the Eds (whose names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy), who hang around their fictional suburban neighborhood of Peach Creek, coming up with scams to con their peers for cash, so they can buy themselves a handful of their favorite treat, jawbreakers. Their plans normally fail though, leaving them in predicaments and situations that always go haywire. The characters almost never leave the neighborhood and adults are never seen, with the exception of Eddy's Brother in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. The series was first aired January 4, 1999 on Cartoon Network after being delayed from December 1998. Originally, there were to only be four seasons; Cartoon Network, however, had ordered two more seasons of Ed, Edd n Eddy, bringing the series' length to six seasons. The sixth season, however, was cut short in order to produce a 90-minute TV movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. There were also three holiday specials for Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and a special extraterrestrial oriented episode for Cartoon Network's mini-series "Cartoon Network Invaded," "The Eds are Coming." On November 8, 2009, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show premiered in the United States, officially ending the long-running series. (However, the finale aired in several countries prior to the United States, the earliest being Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, which still brings the original run to roughly ten years). The series is currently the longest-running original Cartoon Network series to date, running for ten years, ten months, and four days. Style Danny Antonucci, the show's creator, made the following comment on the show's stylistic inspiration in an interview: Another aspect of the show's style is the "boiling line" effect, in which characters and moving objects in the foreground of a frame appear to shimmer at their outlines. This is created by tracing the same drawing three times, creating a shimmering effect that Antonucci says brings the characters to life. Antonucci also stated that he opted for the unique boiling line effect in order for Ed, Edd n Eddy to stand out from the other shows on the network. In Popular Culture In Cartoon Network-related media *Characters and elements from this show have appeared in many bumpers, commercials, and promos for Cartoon Network. *In "Eddie Monster," an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, three boys who resemble the Eds make an appearance along with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Pikachu from Pokémon. **In the episode "Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals", one of Goofball John McGee's friends looks like a male version of Nazz. *In "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door," a crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy calls the Eds for help. Later, Eddy is shown popping out of The Delightful Reaper after it is destroyed. *In the My Gym Partner's a Monkey episode of Cartoon Network Invaded, "That Darn Platypus," the Eds are seen on a tabloid newspaper that references the previous part, "The Eds are Coming." *''Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and other Embarrassing Moments features several bloopers from several Cartoon Network shows including this one (for example: outtakes of the scene from "Rent-a-Ed" where Eddy tells Jonny there's a leak in his pipe was the first shown). Tom Kenny, the host of the show, even stated at the beginning while talking about his set that: "Hey, it was either this or use the set of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Trust me, once you work with those guys you can never get the smell out of your clothes." *The Eds appeared in 2 bumpers for Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star Slam in 2004: one featuring Steve Francis of the Houston Rockets, and the other featuring Kenyon Martin of the New Jersey Nets. *In the Robot Chicken episode "3 2 1 2 333, 222, 3...66?," Plank appears in a short called "Plank the College Years." *In the MAD short "Once Upon a Toon," Edd appears as one of the classic Cartoon Network characters. *In the Uncle Grandpa/''Steven Universe'' crossover episode "Say Uncle", when Uncle Grandpa was looking for Steven's name on the checklist of Cartoon Network characters he had helped, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were three of the names on the list. *Edd makes a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes special crossover episode "Crossover Nexus" among the heroes that were "struck out" by Strike (which included all kinds of characters from Cartoon Network production shows). **In the Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School crossover episode "Monster Party", one scene had Elsa, Phantasma and Sibella drawn to resemble Ed, Edd and Eddy respectively (complete with squiggly lines). *The show was mentioned in the Craig of the Creek episode "Kelsey the Elder" by Barry, (one of the Elders of the Creek). In other media *In Greg the Bunny, Jimmy wears an Ed, Edd n Eddy shirt in the episode "Rabbit Redux." *In the Two and a Half Men episode "The Price of Healthy Gums Is Eternal Vigilance," a Plank plush can be seen on Jake's bed. *In the Sonic X episode "Cruise Blues," Dr. Eggman is suggesting names for his three new flying fortress inventions, with one of them being Eg, Egg and Eggy, making a clear reference to Ed, Edd n Eddy. This reference was only in the English version of the episode. *In Smosh's "A Merry Gangsta Christmas," at the scene where one of the gangstas says "2 Double Ds," the gangsta pulls out two pieces of paper with the same portrait of Edd (Double D). *In the 2007 film Shattered (called Butterfly on a Wheel in Canada), the show can be heard at Tom Ryan's house and is also shown on TV in the hotel room, featuring the episode "For Your Ed Only." *In the 2000 film The Kid, the kid (Young Rusty) is seen watching the episode "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" on TV when he is first seen. *In the 2006 film World Trade Center, Ed, Edd n Eddy is on in the background in one of the Mrs. Jimeno scenes. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is shown on Davey's TV in the film Eight Crazy Nights. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is seen in the Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps episodes "Fockin Mokky Bokka" and "Jammy Dodgers." *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is mentioned in Tyga's song "Cartoonz," from his independent debut album No Introduction. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' is mentioned in Big Sean's song "Blessings." *In Issue 18 of the indie comic book series Zombie Tramp, Ed and Eddy make a cameo in the classroom scene, along with characters from other shows such as Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Mr. Lancer from Danny Phantom. *In the video game Plants vs. Zombies 2, the face on one of Spore-shroom's alternate outfits (a paper bag hat) looks just like Plank. *The fourth track on American rapper J.I.D.'s debut album, The Never Story ''(2017), is titled "EdEddnEddy." In the song, the rapper declares the antics of him and two of his friends are similar to the scams of Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Gallery Eds and Dexter in Fosters.png|The Eds in ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Male Nazz lookalike in Fosters.png|Male Nazz lookalike in Foster's. What do you mean you're broke.jpg|The Eds' cameo in "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." Eddy flying out of Delightful Reaper.jpg|Eddy seen again popping out of the defeated Delightful Reaper in "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." EEnE invaded newspaper.png|The Eds' on a tabloid in "That Darn Platypus." Greg.jpg|Jimmy's Ed, Edd n Eddy shirt. Plank #2.jpg|Plank plushie in Two and a Half Men. ScreenShot.png|Edd in the lunchroom during "Once Upon a Toon." ScreenShot-2.png|Edd seen a second time in the MAD short. Disney's The Kid.jpg|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' in The Kid. Disney's The Kid 2.jpg|Edd in The Kid. Zombie-Tramp-18-8-adb51.jpg|Ed and Eddy in Zombie Tramp. Zombie-Tramp-18-9-8b450.jpg|A second page of the duo. Zombie-Tramp-18-11-53a63.jpg|Another shot of Eddy in the comic. Edd in Shattered.png|Edd in Shattered. Ed and Eddy in Shattered.png|Ed and Eddy in Shattered. File:Edd_OKKO.jpg|Edd in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Ed edd n eddy reference in ok k o let be heroes by luissouthpark13-dcoqe9c.png|The Eds in the OK K.O.! episode "Monster Party" Videos File:Behind the ink- of Ed, Edd, and Eddy File:Ed Edd N Eddy Behind the Scenes Documentary File:Ed, Edd n Eddy Sound Effects Compilation Download Link See also *[[Wikipedia:Ed, Edd n Eddy|Wikipedia article on Ed, Edd n Eddy]] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0184111/ IMDb page on Ed, Edd n Eddy] Category:TV Category:The Real World Category:Media